Trick or Treat
by Magical Shovel
Summary: It's Halloween and Shilo has the rare opportunity of a life time. With her mask, Shilo will be able to be a normal girl and do what all of the other children do: Trick or Treat.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own any characters from Repo! The Genetic Opera. They belong to Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith.

**A/N: **I haven't written one of these in FOREVER. o_o This is also one of my shorter fics. Hope you all had a great Halloween to those who celebrate!

* * *

"Dad?"

The voice was hesitant, yet full of hope. Brown hues- doe's eyes- gazed at the authoritative figure before her. It was the sheer determination that threw him off. _I wonder what it could be this time..._The male mused with the vaguest hint of a smile. Still, worry traced over his face as he looked down at his daughter. The question threw him off guard. Any other parent could have swiftly concluded, but not Nathan Wallace. Out of all of his years with his daughter, Shilo, he should have expected this.

"Yes, Shi?"

"Can we..." A pause followed by the fiddling with the hems of her skirt, "...go Trick or Treating?"

There was a sigh of relief on the doting father's behalf. And to think she would have asked him something only a mother should know and tell... Well, that story came later on. He wiped his brow at the invisible bead of sweat that dribbled down his temple. It was simple enough. Halloween, that was. A costume was needed. Then, there was the matter of candy which, of course, he would have to rifle through. However, skepticism lingered as doubt rose.

His tone remained soft, "Shilo, Honey... I don't know. There would have to be precautions."

"I'll wear my mask!" Shilo quickly interrupted him. A broad grin had settled onto her features. How could he _possibly_ resist? Nathan couldn't. He gave a slight, mental wince.

"I suppose there's no harm as long as you take your meds on time and wear your mask. We only have a week to prepare, though. Do you have any ideas for a costume?"

She paused, pensive in thought. Well, there was Blind Mag... A fairy... A princess... And everything else that was girly. The gears whirred within her mind, clicking together. The perfect idea sprung from innocent thought. Shilo grinned at her father, leaving him bewildered. Now, it was only a matter of time for the grand revelation.

Halloween was a night like no other, full of spectators and misleading images. It drove one to the brinks of terror, leaving their pupils dilated by fear. It drove others to giddy excitement, shuddering in delight at those who nervously dashed about. _This_ was Halloween.

Shilo Wallace gingerly crept down the stairs as her hand glided upon the railing.. Green orbs met brown hues. Surprise lingered upon Nathan's features. This was something... New. His eyebrows lifted in curiosity as to his daughter's costume choice. Even with the mask on, Nathan knew that his daughter was smiling.

The wings were neither angelic nor demonic. Instead, they were of a metallic substance. The frame was skeletal, ending in the shape of curved talons. Nathan inwardly winced. He couldn't fathom how his daughter could create something so... monstrous? No. _Dangerous. _Back to the costume, the gas mask most certainly completed the masterpiece. Her dress was frayed at the hems, gray in hue to enhance the melancholy creation. Bronze, scratched goggles rested upon the crest of her raven-colored locks. Yes, those looked quite familiar. They were from Nathan's welding days. In other words, it was during his experimental phase as a youth in the world.

He simply could not shy away his gaze from the equally twisted gloves. They were black with the fingertips twisted into the form of vicious claws. A questioning look flashed upon his features, causing him to purse his lips. Shilo let out a girlish laugh in response.

"It's Steampunk, Dad."

"What?"

Nathan was far too lost.

"Just a fad."

"Oh."

Nathan was still undeniably lost. Sheepishly, he rested a hand on the nape of his neck before handing his daughter a basket in the guise of a cat. A beige pillowcase was snugly tucked into the back pocket of his blue scrubs. What else was more perfect other than a doctor? A steam punk angel and an MD. Ironies aside, the two paid their adieus to the cooked , they strolled down the winding path.

"Trick or treat!"

The first house made Shilo wiggled with anticipation. She gingerly pressed the door bell, peering into the glass window. The woman opened the door with a smile, "My. Never have I seen such a timid trick or treater. Come now. Don't be shy. Take some candy. You too, Sir." The holidays did bring out the best in people even if it were one motivated by greed.

Embarrassed, Nathan accepted the sweet morsels with gratitude. Smiling beneath her mask, Shilo boldly expressed her thanks. After a few more streets, the Wallaces took a break. the surGEN held open his bag for Shilo to dump her collection into. There was a pleading look in her eyes although the atmosphere was silent. Sighing, Nathan's shoulders sagged with defeat.

"Please?"

"Alright, Shi. A few more houses."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Shilo gushed, wrapping her arms around Nathan in a tight squeeze. The doctor flushed, patting her on the back. Affection at this age was rather rare, so he embraced it. Daddy... That, too, was a word reserved for the aged books.

The dark haired girl practically flew down the street, only to bump into a total stranger. She blinked, catching herself off guard. The fellow was clid in black with the certified GeneCo seal. He even had a confinement mask. Who could be so sick as to pose as a Repo Man? Nathan shook his head in the utmost form of disgust, quickly rushing to his daughter's aid. The faux Repo Man shook his head, roughly patting the girl on her shoulder.

"Easy there, Kiddo. You don't want to get tangled up in this," he gestured to his guise with a chortled chuckle. Nathan glared at the stranger, pulling his daughter away. The other male raised his gloved hands in a sign of surrender. "Ease up, Sir. It's Halloween. I would never harm a kid. I... Have a job to do," the Repo Man mumbled under his breath. He briskly faded into the night. The surGEN shook his head with distaste. Strange... Shilo tilted her own head, puzzled somewhat. The way that man talked to her father... It was as if he knew him...

She decided not to pry.

It was just a fellow surGEn in a doe's eyes.

The festivities came to an end when they arrived back home. Shilo repressed the urge to yawn, hugging Nathan yet again. In her bedroom, she tugged off the mask that both filtered and purified.

"Tomorrow we'll sort through your candy. How's that sound?"

A grateful smile.

"Thanks, Dad. I had a great night."

A sheepish chuckle.

"It's no problem. So did I, Shi. Now get some rest."

"Okay..." Shilo groggily shuffled towards the bed, removing her wings and gloves. Nathan closed the door behind him. Silence. Darkness. Sleep had claimed her for the remainder of the evening. Brown eyes reopened to see a familiar room.

"Today is October 31st. The time is 9 AM," an electronic voice spoke, presumably an alarm clock.

Halloween... Again?

Confusion filled her weary features. The day went on just like any other. She slipped into an emerald dress, donning a wig similar to Blind Mag's style. Tossing a dual pair of fans into the air, Shilo Wallace swiftly caught them before they cascaded towards the plush carpet. Night came. Lights dimmed. Voices ascended. Children in costume began to flood the streets. Just like that, life moved on. Pale hands pressed against the window pane.

It was then that she realized the truth of last night.

It was all a dream.


End file.
